wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Baseball (sport)
'''Baseball '''is one of the 5 available games to play in Wii Sports. One game consists of 3 innings, each team taking a turn at bat and a turn on the field when 3 outs are acquired. The main gameplay of the sport is either holding the Wii Remote like a bat and swinging at thrown baseballs or throwing the baseball using different types of throws. Gameplay Top Inning At the top of the inning, the player takes control of the player at bat. The player must swing their Wii Remote when the ball comes across the plate. The force of the bat and the time it was swung effects where the ball goes. Bottom Inning At the bottom inning, the player takes control of the pitcher and chooses how to throw the ball in an attempt to strike out the batter. If the batter hits the ball, the computer then controls the fielders as they try to catch the ball. If the computer catches the ball then the runner is out. If the computer does not catch the ball, then the amount of time that the ball stays on the ground effects how far the runner runs. Hints *Experiment with different types of pitches and see what works best when. *Pressing the 2 button will change it to an underhanded pitch. *Press C To Reveal The CPR Code Menu* *Hint* It Tells You The Skill Level Of Other CPU's* * See Also *Baseball (training) Characters in Order Non pros: Elisa, Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Fumiko, Martin, Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucia, Rachel, Ashley, Naomi, Haru, Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie and Eva (Sometimes) Pros: Eva, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, and Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick, Sakura (Champion) Batting and Throwing: Left handed batting: Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Abby, Fumiko, Martin, Chris, Naomi, Daisuke, Keiko, Eva, Sarah, Rin, Shinnosuke, Helen, Maria, Sakura Right handed batting: Elisa, Kentaro, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucia, Rachel, Ashley, Haru, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Michael, Jackie, Victor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Emily, Hiroshi, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, David, Miyu, Nick Left handed throwing: Emma, Luca, Matt, Kentaro, Fumiko, Martin, Naomi, Daisuke, Eva, Sarah, Emily, Rin, Shinnosuke, Sakura Right handed throwing: Elisa, Akira, Abby, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucia, Rachel, Ashley, Haru, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Victor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Hiroshi, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick Underhand throwing: Akira, Matt, Fumiko, Martin, Oscar, Anna, Daisuke, Keiko, Jackie, Eva, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Helen, Sakura Ranking/Batting positions for CPU 1. Pitcher/Team Captain 2. Catcher 3. First baseman 4. Second baseman 5. Third baseman 6. Shortstop 7. Left Fielder 8. Center Fielder 9. Right Fielder When you play Emma through Silke, until one mii is the pitcher and captain, they play at the position they start at when Elisa is the team captain. CPU Teams: Elisa's team: Emma's team: Luca's team: Akira's team: Matt's team: Kentaro's team: Abby's team: Jessie's team: Silke's team: Misaki's team: Fumiko's team: Martin's team: Chris' team: Oscar's team: Mike's team: Jake's team: James' team: Marco's team: Anna's team: Yoshi's team: Ren's team: Lucía's team: Rachel's team: Ashley's team: Naomi's team: Haru's team: Daisuke's team: Alex's team: Ai's team: Yoko's team: Tyrone's team: Andy's team: Tatsuaki's team: Steph's team: Ryan's team: Hayley's team: Julie's team: Kathrin's team: Keiko's team: Michael's team: Jackie's team: Jackie, Michael, Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, Hayley, Ryan, Steph, and Tatsuaki Eva's team: Eva, Jackie, Michael, Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, Hayley, Ryan, and Steph Victor's team: Victor, Eva, Jackie, Michael, Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, Hayley, and Ryan Shouta's team: Shouta, Victor, Eva, Jackie, Michael, Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, and Hayley Theo's team: Theo, Shouta, Victor, Eva, Jackie, Michael, Keiko, Kathrin, and Julie Saburo's team: Saburo, Theo, Shouta, Victor, Eva, Jackie, Michael, Keiko, and Kathrin Sarah's team: Sarah, Saburo, Theo, Shouta, Victor, Eva, Jackie, Michael, and Keiko Emily's team: Emily, Sarah, Saburo, Theo, Shouta, Victor, Eva, Jackie, and Michael Rin's team: Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo, Theo, Shouta, Victor, Eva, and Jackie Hiroshi's team: Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo, Theo, Shouta, Victor, and Eva Shinnosuke's team: Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo, Theo, Shouta, and Victor Takumi's team: Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo, Theo, and Shouta Pierre's team: Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo, and Theo Steve's team: Steve, Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, and Saburo Helen's team: Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, and Sarah Maria's team: Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, and Emily David's team: David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, and Rin Miyu's team: Miyu, David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, and Hiroshi Nick's team: Nick, Miyu, David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi, and Shinnosuke Sakura's team: Sakura, Nick, Miyu, David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, and Takumi Sakura Sakura is the champion of Baseball. With a skill level of 1275+, her team is made up of herself along with Nick, Miyu, David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, and Takumi. Sometimes she appears on your team if you are not playing one of the top Pros (Steve upwards). She often plays with Elisa, Emma, Nick and Miyu when on your team Category:Wii Sports Games